You need to be more responsible!
by Phantom90
Summary: Gabriel has been trying to allow Adrien to see his school friends more. But, Adrien has been abusing the freedom his father has given him. So, Gabriel decided to teach his son to be more responsible with the freedoms he has been given. Before, they are taken away all together. (story will have spanking of a minor, don't like, don't read) Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guy's! So, my last ML story did much better then I was expecting. And you all seemed to enjoy it. So, I figured I would write up another one for you all to enjoy. Please keep in mind this will have spanking of a minor. Nothing sexual or abusive. But, if you don't enjoy, then please don't read. For those of you still reading. Then please remember to RR! **

Adrien stood in his bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror. The dirt on his face had begun to dry and flake off. Adrien wished he could disappear like the dry dirt falling from his face. So, he could avoid the wrath of his father. Adrien's kwami Plagg flew over to him.

"Hey, you okay?" Plagg asked.

"No, you should of seen how mad and disappointed my father was when I got home. I just wanted to have some fun with my friends after school. It's Friday after all. Why can't father let me at least have some freedom on the weekends?" Adrien asked.

"You should of sat down and talked with your old man. Then at least you two could of tried to figure something out. But, I can understand why he is mad. You went behind his back and sent Natalie and Gorilla on a wild goose chase. And it's not fair that they get in trouble for your wrongdoings." Plagg replied.

Adrien sighed, "I know, I had never even heard of mud wrestling. It just sounded so cool and fun. And I actually had a blast. But, you are right. I should of talked with father. And maybe he would of let me go if I would of taken my bodyguard." Adrien replied.

"Look kid, I know your dad is strict. But, he's allowed you do things with your friends before. You just had to have your bodyguard there. And I'm sure he would of found this activity stupid. But, you are right. He probably would of let you go. If you would of actually talked to him. And promised to bring your bodyguard." Plagg replied.

Adrien sighed, he knew Plagg was right. And he also knew that he had no room to argue on whatever his punishment his father decided on.

Adrien turned when he heard the bathroom door slide open. It was his father, looking anything but happy. He walked over and eyed his son down. Causing Adrien to buckle under his father's glare.

Gabriel finally sighed, "Adrien, what do you think you were doing today? I never gave you the go ahead to see your friends after school! And you knew that! Yet, you still decided to leave the school before your bodyguard and Natalie could get there to collect you. And you nearly scared them half to death. When they could not find you! And how do you think I was feeling?! I nearly had a heart attack! Thinking something bad had happened to you! All because you wanted to go play some stupid games with your friends! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Adrien rocked on his feet. "I-I'm s-sorry, father. I just wanted to have some fun with my friends on a Friday afternoon. And I thought you would think what we wanted to do was stupid. And so, I thought you would say no."

"Yes! It was very stupid! Wrestling in mud and ruining the clothes your parents have boughten for you. But, if you would of at least asked me, then maybe I would of allowed you to go. As long as you would of taken your bodyguard! And you wonder why I still treat you like a child. You are 13! You want to be treated like you are 13, then you need to act your age!" Gabriel snapped.

"I-I'm sorry, father." Adrien replied.

"There will be no friends for a month! No after school hang outs! No dinner's at the diner with them, no gaming online with them, no phone calls or text messages, nothing! If you can't be responsible with the freedom's I allow you to have. Then I will take them away. Do you understand?" Gabriel asked.

"I understand father." Adrien replied.

"But, we are not done yet. This is not the first time you have done this. And I'm tired of having to have this conversation with you. So, I'm going to be sure you remember this talk. And that we won't have to have it again. I want your pants and boxers off. And then I want you to face that wall. Lean onto it and place your hands on to it." Gabriel said.

Adrien gulped, "D-Do you have to spank me?"

"What did I just say?" Gabriel asked.

Adrien knew by his father's tone that he was running out of time. So, without another word. He dropped his bottom's onto the floor. Stepped out of them. And then faced the wall with his hands pressed against them. His face a little red. From having to be standing in front of his father half naked. And having his bottom sticking out.

Gabriel sighed, and then grabbed the belt from his sons jeans. Before standing behind his son.

"Adrien, I love you. And that is why I'm doing all of this. So, you can learn from your mistakes. I hope we won't have to have this conversation again anytime soon. Now, let's not drag this out any longer."

**Okay, so yes, a bit of a cliff hanger. But please bare with me. I wasn't going to break this story into different parts. But, this story is too long for a one shot. Don't worry there is plenty more to come. But, for now, if you enjoyed then please remember to RR. And chapter 2 will be up soon. Until next time, my dudes! Phantom90!**


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien felt like his heart was going to explode. He knew he deserved this punishment. But, he was not looking forward to the pain that was gonna come with it.

Gabriel sighed, he didn't want to drag this out. So, without another word said. He stood by his son side. And allowed the belt to fly. Adrien heard a sharp whistle sound cut through the air. Before feeling a hard **"CRACK!"** on his bottom.

"OW! One!" Adrien choked out.

**"CRACK!" **

"OW-OW, t-two."

**"CRACK!"**

"OWWW! T-T-THREE!" Adrien sobbed out, as tears fell from his eye's.

**"CRACK!"**

"OOOWWW F-F-FOUR! D-DADDY PLEASE!" Adrien sobbed.

Hearing Adrien call him "daddy" broke Gabriel's heart. But, he did not waver. And continued to allow the belt to fly. Until he had given Adrien 30 whacks on his bottom. Once that was done. Gabriel dropped the belt and stood there for a moment watching his son lean on the wall, sobbing. His fingertips and knuckles completely white. From holding onto the wall so tightly.

Gabriel finally got Adrien to stand up straight Adrien sobbed and rubbed his bottom. To try and help the pain. Seeing Adrien's tears and hearing his heart broken sobs. Gabriel just wanted to scoop Adrien up into his arms. And sooth all his pain away. But, he knew the punishment was not over yet.

Gabriel finally led his son over to a corner in the bathroom. Adrien fussed and tried to back away from the corner. Which earned him a smack on his already sore bottom. Causing him to cry even more.

"You are going to stand in this corner. And think about why you were punished. I am going to set a timer on your phone. When it goes off, I want you to take a shower and get ready for bed. And then I will come back and we will talk. Do you understand?" Gabriel asked.

Adrien only nodded, unable to find the words to actually speak. He then stood in the corner and cried even harder. Gabriel set an alarm for 13 minutes on his sons phone. He then left the bathroom and went back to his office. Gabriel planted himself on the sofa in his office.

Even though he knew Adrien had deserved the punishment he had received. He still felt bad for having to be so hard on his son. Natalie saw the distress look on her bosses face. So, she went over and sat by him.

"Are you alright, sir?" Natalie asked.

"No, I hate when I have to punish Adrien. But, this isn't the first time he has abused the freedom I have given him. So, I felt like I had no choice." Gabriel replied.

"You did the right thing, sir. I know this is hard for you. But, Adrien needs to learn that if he is going to abuse freedoms he is given. Then there will be consequences. I know you won't agree with me right now. But, what you are doing is the best thing you can do for Adrien. You are helping him learn from his mistakes. So, he will make better choices in the future. And be a more well rounded adult. I'm sure Emilie would be proud of how you are raising Adrien." Natalie replied.

Gabriel sighed, "I hope so. You are right, it's my job to make sure Adrien is on the right path in life. And with his mother not here. It is up to me right now. But, I hope it won't be like this forever."

"You'll get her back one day, sir. And I'm sure she will be over the moon with how Adrien has turned out, thanks to you." Natalie replied.

"I hope you are right." Gabriel replied.

After about 20 minutes or so. Gabriel went back to Adrien's room. To find Adrien slipping into his PJ's. Tears still covering his face.

Gabriel walked over to his son. And kneeled down so he could he eye level with his son. He looked right into Adrien's green eyes. So much like his mother.

Gabriel sighed, _"I hope Natalie is right, Emilie. I hope you are proud of me for how I am raising our son."_

**Okay, not a great ending. But, I wanted to leave the talking and comfort for the last chapter. Because, I feel like it deserves its own chapter. But, if you enjoyed chapter 2. Then please remember to RR, until next time my dudes! Phantom90!**


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel finally sighed, "Adrien, do you understand why I punished you?"

Adrien hiccuped and nodded his head yes.

"I can't hear your thoughts son." Gabriel replied.

"Y-Yes, b-because I-I w-went o-out w-with my friends, w-without telling you." Adrien replied.

"That's partly the reason. But,the other reason is because you have been abusing the freedom's I've given you. Adrien, I want you to have fun with your friends. But, if you are going to lie to me and sneak off without permission. Then I will have to take those freedoms away. And I'm sure you don't want that." Gabriel replied.

Adrien sniffed and shook his head no.

"So, from here on out. If you want to see your friends. Then you need to ask me. And if I say no, then I have a reason for saying it. But, I hope after today. We will not have to have this conversation again. Alright? If you want me to give you your indepence and my trust. Then you have to be more responsible. Do you understand?" Gabriel asked.

"Y-Yes f-father, I-I'm s-sorry." Adrien replied.

"Alright, come here." Gabriel replied, as he pulled Adrien into a hug.

Adrien through his arms around his father's neck. And sobbed into his shoulder. Gabriel stood with his son clinging tightly to him.

Gabriel rubbed his sons back and gently shushed him.

"Shh...it's alright, it's all over. Just cry it all out, I have you." Gabriel said, every word dripping with sympathy.

Gabriel finally made his way over to Adrien's bed. And got Adrien curled up in his arms. Being sure his bottom was not touching anything.

Adrien continued to cry. Harder now then before, because he was finally in his father's arms. And knew that his father forgave him. Even after what he had done. Adrien tried to speak at one point, but all he managed to choke out was "daddy."

Gabriel tightened his embrace and gently shushed his son. "Shh... you don't have to speak. I know you are sorry. And you are all forgiven. Just try to relax. I love you and I always will. No matter what you do."

Adrien cried for a while longer. But, Gabriel sat there the whole time just rocking him and whispering loving words into his ear. Gabriel was ready to sit there the whole night. If that was what it was going to take to calm Adrien down.

After a while, Adrien simply felt like he had no more tears left to cry. So, he rested his head on his father's chest. And Gabriel wiped the last few tears off his son's face. And then continued to hold him.

"I'm sorry, dad." Adrien said.

"I know, and you are all forgiven. Your slate has been wiped clean. And there is no more reason to feel guilty." Gabriel replied.

"How are you able to forgive me? Even after I've made the same mistake so many times?" Adrien asked.

"Adrien, I have made the same mistakes several times as well. It's all about learning and growing. And sometimes people just need help learning from certain mistakes. But, that's nothing to be ashamed of, and it's no reason for me to stay mad at you. And you might make the same mistake in the future. And if you do. I will still forgive you. Even if I get upset. Nothing you do will ever make me hate or you stop loving you." Gabriel replied.

After a little more time. Adrien was fully calm. So, Gabriel tried to get him to bed. But, Adrien was refusing to get out of his dad's arms.

"I don't want to be alone. Can you stay with me?" Adrien asked.

Gabriel finally nodded, before laying himself on the bed. And then getting Adrien laid on top of him. With his arms still around Adrien.

Adrien rested his head on his father's chest. And just the sounds of his father's breathing to sooth him.

"Thank you, father." Adrien said.

"Don't thank me, I will always be here for you. No matter what." Gabriel replied.

"I love you." Adrien replied.

Gabriel gently kissed the top of his son's head. "And I love you, never forget that."

Soon, Adrien felt like he could no longer keep his eyes open. And he fell into a deep slumber still lying peacefully on top of his dad.

Gabriel felt Adrien grow heavy. Indicating that he had fallen asleep. But, Gabriel didn't have the heart to move Adrien.

So, he just laid there for a little while longer. Just watching his son sleep. And feeling thankful that Adrien was safe in his arms. Something he hoped as well would be the case with Emilie again soon.

Soon, sleep took hold of Gabriel as well. And he fell into a deep slumber. With Adrien still resting peacefully in his arms.

**Alright, so that is the end. What did you all think? If you enjoyed please be sure to leave a comment. And I will see you all in the next story. Until next time my dude's, Phantom90!**


End file.
